


Let's Meet At The Endpoint

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: You keep messing up this titration and if I see this solution go bright bloody purple one more time I will beat you with a graduated cylinder.</p><p>All Cas wants is to finish the lab and go home, so why does his lab partner keep messing up the titration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Meet At The Endpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the bad titration joke serving as the title of this fic. Also, this was a real lab that I did in one of my college chemistry classes, so it is scientifically accurate as well as a lab that would be normal for an intro level college chem class.

“I don’t suppose you wrote down the volume left before you put that drop in?”

“Nope.”

Cas glared at the bright pinkish purple solution in the flask in front of him. He was good at science but chemistry was not a particular favorite of his, and he was especially not a big fan of the lab. However, once a week he endured sitting (or rather standing) through the lab, dutifully doing the experiments and turning in his lab reports on time. None of that meant he wanted to be there all afternoon, though, and so he was rightfully annoyed that today’s lab on titrations was taking way too much time. There hadn’t been any problems with standardizing the sodium hydroxide solution or performing the acid titration the first two times, but this was their third attempt at the third trial, and if Cas saw this stupid purple color one more time he might scream. And they had had to refill the burette twice already, which had earned them a dirty look from the professor for wasting so much sodium hydroxide. At this point, Cas was beginning to get suspicious considering it was his lab partner, Dean, who had been the one adding the sodium hydroxide to the flask each time.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were doing this on purpose,” Cas said, narrowing his eyes at Dean. Dean’s face reddened and he looked down at his feet without saying anything. “Are you serious?!” Cas exclaimed. “Why on earth do you want to spend all afternoon in chem lab?”

“I – I just wanted–”

Cas cut off Dean’s stammering. “You can explain later,” he snapped. “Right now we are doing this titration and we are doing it _correctly_. I don’t know why you keep messing this up, but if I see this solution go bright bloody purple one more time I will beat you with a graduated cylinder.”

His voice was deadly serious and Dean just nodded mutely and went to measure out more of the lemon-lime soda they were titrating. They repeated the experiment in silence and Cas breathed a sigh of relief when the final solution turned the pale rosy pink color it was supposed to be. All they had to do was make sure they had recorded the data they needed and then clean up. As he poured the titrated solutions down the drain and drained the excess sodium hydroxide into the correct container for disposal, Dean washed the glassware and placed it back in its correct place. They walked out of the lab and neither said anything until they had exited the building and were standing by the side entrance.

“So?” Cas questioned, not wasting another minute. “Care to explain?”

Dean blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck. “I… um…”

Cas raised his eyebrows and Dean sighed and looked away.

“Ijustwantedtospendmoretimewithyou,” he said in one breath.

“What?” Cas asked, trying to decipher what he’d said.

“Jeez, Cas,” Dean said, finally looking back at him. “I like you, okay? I wanted to spend more time with you, and messing up the titration seemed like the best option at the time–” He was cut off by Cas’ sudden laughter. “What?” he said, confused.

“If you wanted to spend more time with me, you should have just asked,” Cas said. “I’d love to see you more, though I’d prefer it to be somewhere other than chem lab.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Dean smiled and Cas couldn’t resist leaning his head up to meet the other boy’s lips in a quick kiss. “Dinner? Right now?” he asked and Dean nodded, still looking surprised at the kiss. As they walked to the parking lot together, Cas figured he could forgive Dean for making such a mess of the experiment if this was what he got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
